Young Dragon: Nightmares Of Flames
by LouieVuitton
Summary: Young dragon; Confused and hurt of the world full of hatred and war. Driven to insanity by the choices of "Right" or "Wrong". One man helps, only to be betrayed by his brother's flesh and blood. Finally, on the road to his destiny he is plagued by nightmares. Nightmares of the past and future. They try to help only to be rejected by the fierce dragon. Young Dragon will live... Hope
1. Chapter 1

**Young Dragon: Nightmare Of Flames**

**Pairing: Zuko & Gaang**

**Genre: Family & Tragedy**

**Rating: K+ - T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA – Simple.**

** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Footsteps… Light and stealthy but heard… It was coming closer… _

_He shut his eyes and grasped on to his red silk blanket, fearing the footsteps he heard throughout the hallways. They finally stopped, and he heard his door creak open and light peaked through the crack. A shadow moved along the floor and moved closer to his bed. The figure stopped at his bedside and stroked his face, the young boy cracked his eyes open to see who the mysterious shadow was. His last thought was it being his own mother dragon. Dragons… Extinct for centuries… He loved them. He thought of his mother as a dragon; caring for her young yet fierce and brave in the time of need. "M-Mom?" His voice croaked in a whisper. The mother shushed her son and replied lightly, "Don't ever forget who you are… My son… Zuko…" She leaned in and placed her lips on his forehead. He nodded, his eyes followed his mothers retreating figure back into the hallway. He stared at the now closed door… The last place his mother was seen._

"_Mom…" The boy muttered, wondering where the dragon was going, "Where are you going Mom?..." He asked himself, sleep was taking over him and his vision was dimming. "Don't leave Mom…" Was the last thing the boy said to himself before his vision was taken over by blackness and the last thing he said to himself before he knew his mother was gone. _

_Mom… Why did you leave me? He told me that he banished you, and I knew he would have done such a thing to you… Where did you go? My mother dragon is gone…_

"_Is he okay?"_

"_I don't know! Why are you asking me?"_

"_Oh I'm not to sure Toph! Maybe because you have feet!"_

"_Oh, I didn't notice! I also didn't notice the burns on my feet either!"_

_Mom…_

His eyes snapped open and he jolted up, the people surrounding him took a surprised step back. His vision was blurred and he was drenched in sweat. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes to only feel them get moist, '_Tears? I was… crying?' _He wiped his eyes and took a look at the people surrounding him, "Hey Sparky, you alright?" He glanced at the blind Earthbender, "Y-Yeah…What happened?" He asked in reply. "We woke up and you were sweating and you were really feverish. You said stuff like 'Mom' and 'Don't leave' and such." A certain water tribe girl answered. He blushed and stood up, he turned around and started to walk, "Nightmares…" The scarred dragon murmured audibly to the confused Gaang.

** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

His only cure to nightmares… Firebending. He was practicing his katas to be interrupted by none other than the annoying water tribe boy himself, "Hey Zuko… About what happened this morning…" He started, "What about it?" He asked in reply.

"We were really worried and… What did you have your nightmare about?". Sokka's reply was silence. The banished prince sighed and took a seat on the stone floor, he crossed his arms and said in a nearly muted whisper, "My mom…". Zuko hung his head as if the cold stone floor was the most interesting thing in the world, "Oh… What happened to-"

"Banished, never known to be dead or alive." He snapped, cutting off the water tribe boy. "You want to talk about it?" The young man offered. He shook his head and kept his head down. Sokka sighed and sat down next to the young firebender. "My mom died in a Fire Nation raid. Katara was the last person to see her… She died protecting her." Sokka said, "So did mine…" The young dragon started. Sokka glanced at the firebender, his eyes begging for a story. The prince gave in and sighed, "My grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon wanted me dead because Uncle's son – Lu Ten died in the war. He said it would only be fair if the first born of his second son died too, my dad agreed, being the bastard he is. My mom on the other hand… She spoke out, saying that she wouldn't allow me to die at the hands of him. Ozai silenced her and apologized to Fire Lord Azulon, only to be muted. My mother pointed to Azulon and said, "I won't allow my son to die at such a young age. Please… Kill me instead of him." Azulon was impressed by her bravery and banished her, giving her only the night to leave. She came to my room at night and whispered to me, "Don't ever forget who you are… my son… Zuko…" Then she left. That was the last time I saw her." Zuko finished. "Dude… You family is sick… besides your mother and uncle… that is just…"  
"Cruel… I noticed." The fire nation prince finished for him. He sighed and stood up, seeing the sun lowering in the golden sky. He heard the waterbender call them to dinner so he and the Water tribe boy started walking back to the group. The young dragon stopped and looked up into the sky, wondering where his mother was right now. Sokka put his hand on Zuko's shoulders reassuringly, "Don't worry dude, wherever your mom is… She'll be proud of you." His words were kind and caring.

Ever since they went on the risky mission of rescuing his dad and unintentional mission of also bringing back his girlfriend, the two boys grew a certain bond. They were brotherly like toward each other. They had a connection that only the two knew of. They watched each other's backs and cared for each other, they would make sure that whatever secrets they told each other were kept a secret between the two.

Zuko faced the other boy and nodded. They continued walking toward the bigger, main area of the abandoned Airbending temple. Dinner was peaceful and talkative, however nightmares were awaiting the Fire Nation prince… Worse then expected…

**So, how did you like the story so far? Good, bad, okay-ish? Remember! If you have any suggestions or comments, review or PM me! I'm always glad to be getting reviews, favorites, follows and such! I will hopefully be updating at least one to two times a week! No flames please but I do accept constructive criticism! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Dragon: Nightmare Of Flames**

**Pairing: Zuko & Gaang**

**Genre: Family & Tragedy**

**Rating: K+ - T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA – Simple **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_Zuko my son… My own flesh and blood…" The tall man spat. His body was surrounding by flames as he stood up, tall and proud. He kicked the banished prince to the side, cracking ribs and other bones. He grimaced at the sight of the bloody and exhausted teenager. He turned his attention back to the other teenagers that were struggling to breath. "So… You left your own nation for this pathetic group of kids!?" The Fire Lord roared, he stomped his way back to his son and grabbed him by the collar of his torn and beat up shirt. Ozai cackled loudly, his deep voice booming across the wastelands. He threw his son to the ground and stomped on his chest, breaking more ribs. The banished prince screamed in agony… The pain felt so real…_

He jolted up, once again drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He tried to calm his breathing but his nightmares were fresh in his mind. His hand flew up to his chest and he felt around, sighing in relief to see that it was only a dream and that he wasn't bleeding to death with his friends watching in absolute pain. Zuko stood up and took notice that it wasn't even dawn yet. Sighing, he walked silently toward the stone balcony that was hanging off the side of the abandoned air temple. He sat on the ledge and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Sights of blood and flames shot through the young firebender's mind and his eyes snapped open once again. "Why?... Why is this happening to me?" He whispered to himself grabbing his head, trying to shake the torturing images from his mind. He tried once again to meditate, only to fail miserably as sights of his father killing his friends repeating through his brain.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

She was brought out of her peaceful slumber by the bright sun peaking through the half closed area of the temple. She smiled and stretched her arms, deciding to get the day started immediately. The waterbender stood up and looked at the rest of the group members sleeping… except for one… The teenage water tribe member started to panic, noticing that the not-to-be-trusted firebender was out of his sleeping bag already. She looked around to see if any traps were set up around the sleeping figures, noticing none she started to cautiously walk around the temple, ready to waterbend if needed. Turning a corner, she was met with the distant sight of a certain firebenders body. The scarred prince was sitting cross-legged with his knuckles touching each other right in front of his abdomen. The waterbender sighed in relief to see that he was still here and _not_ trying to kill Aang. She straightened herself up and was about to walk over to the banished prince to scold him for worrying her, but stopped herself about a yard away to notice the boy's body was shaking slightly and that he was sweating furiously. She came closer to hear the young firebenders ragged breaths as well. "Zuko?..." She murmured, reaching a hand out to his shaking arm. Her warm hands met his cold skin and his eyes snapped open, shooting a worried glance toward the young waterbender. He looked around, trying to calm his breaths like he did when he first tried meditating that morning, yet once again it didn't work. Seeing that he was still in the abandoned air temple on the stone balcony he walked to earlier, he let out a breath that he was unknowingly holding back. His breath contained a small flame that was extinguished in the morning's air. He looked back at the tan waterbending girl to see that she had her arms crossed and had an annoyed look on her face, "Were you here all morning?" She interrogated, "And a little before, yes." He replied calmly. Her teeth grinded together and she turned around, "If I run into any tripwires with axes attached to them, I'm going to kill you." She hissed at the young dragon and stomped away.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

He couldn't relax no matter _what_. Images of death plagued his mind and he couldn't even meditate for Agni's sake! While Katara and Aang were making breakfast, and Sokka was sharpening his boomerang, Toph was out doing whatever Toph _does_, Suki and Hakoda were washing clothes and such and the rest were out exploring the temple, he was being tortured by images of his own _father_ killing him. The pain of getting your arms and legs crushed and your skin being burned and feeling it blister and char… It felt too… _real…_ '_Let yourself go Zuko…' _A voice whispered in his ear, suddenly he noticed an animal soaring not to far above him. Then he noticed it… it wasn't soaring… It was falling! He jumped to his feet and ran, trying to keep up with the flying animal. Finally when it was falling closer and closer to the ground, he dived. Feeling the animal in his open hands, he quickly flipped his body over. He grunted as his back skid against the stone ground. He sat up, hissing at the stings of pain radiating off of his back. Soon, the whole Gaang – besides Teo, Haru, and The Duke – was surrounding him. "What's got you skidding across floors Sparky?" Toph grinned, "Yeah Sifu Hotman, what's in your hand?" Aang followed on. Zuko opened his hand to see a small, lizard like creature with wings. The scales of the lizard-like creature were a red-ish color with a gold tint. The creature's tail was short but had a sharp tip at the end. The wing of the creature was bent at a gruesome angle and the animal's fire colored snout was bloody, "No way…" His eyes widened in disbelief… This couldn't be one of them… "What's up Sifu Hotman?" Aang questioned the fire prince, "It's… It's a… d-dragon…"

**So! How was the chapter? Like it? Hate it? Mundane to you? Remember! If you have any suggestions or comments just review or PM me! I'll try to update at LEAST once or twice a week… I will have some chapters pre-ready to update the story so I won't be held back with unfortunate writers block. Review, Favorite, And/or Follow and such, it makes me feel special :D No flames please but I do appreciate and accept constructive criticism! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Dragon: Nightmares Of Flames**

**Pairing: Zuko & Gaang**

**Genre: Family & Tragedy**

**Rating: K+ - T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA – Simple**

**A/N: Happy Easterz! (I spell it like that, don't judge) Hope you guys have an awesome Easter holiday and stuff! Spring Break is going to end soon, meaning I have to go back to school ( D: ) and I might not be able to update as frequently but fear not! I will not abandon the story no matter how harsh my studies get! :D Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this Easterz chapter and **_**PLEASE!**_** If you have any suggestions of what I should write for my chapters – **_**REVIEW**_** or **_**PM ME!**_** I honestly had trouble writing this chapter because of how the last one ended – Oh boy it's a dragon! Surprise surprise – what are they going to say? How is it going to start off? – Questions I've been asking myself… Anyway! Once again Happy Easterz you guys and hope you enjoy the chapter :3!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"It's a _WHAT?_" – "It's a dragon!" The scarred boy replied, equally in shock. "It's hurt though…" He started to trail off, glancing at a certain water bender. "Fine… But I am doing this for the dragon's sake! Not for you!" Katara exclaimed, catching his pleading glance. For once since the nightmares started, Zuko smiled. He brought the injured, golden winged reptile to her, and watched as the dragon in his hands started to radiate a blue-ish tint. Once the healing was done, the dragon stood up on his hind legs, and flapped his wings – testing the strength. It stopped and looked at Zuko, staring into the banished princes' eyes. It croaked and quickly flew up on to the shoulder of the fire bender and "cuddled" into his neck. "Aww, looks like Sparky's got a new pet." Toph cooed at the older boy, "Welcome to the family little guy!" Sokka started, walking up to Zuko and looking at the dragon on his shoulder, "You see, in our group we have a few rules. For starters, no fighting with Momo! Second- Hey!" The water tribe boy exclaimed, being dragged away by no other then the earth bending girl herself. "What are you going to name it Zuko?" Aang asked him. Zuko glanced at the little, Momo-sized dragon on his shoulder and thought. He smiled and replied, "Ursa. I'm going to name it Ursa."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The group sat around the lit campfire, eating stew that was made for dinner. Everyone was there with an exception of a certain fire bender… Shouts were heard in the distance and flashes of light were seen, most likely from fire bending. "So… About the new member…" Katara started, "Yeah, what about Zuko's dragon?" Sokka asked, not catching where his sisters sentence was going, "Don't you see Snoozles? Sugar Queen is just jealous that Zuko has a dragon, and she still can't even amuse Momo" Toph cut in, "Are you serious?" Katara shouted, "If anything – I am _NOT _jealous of Zuko!" – "Oh yeah? Then why did you bring it up Ms. I'm-So-Perfect?" Toph shot back. The water bender "hmph"-ed and returned to eating her stew. "Why do you think he named it Ursa?" The avatar asked to no one in particular. "It was the name of his mother." The water tribe boy answered, setting his stew down. The group went silent. "How did you-" Aang started, "He told me the story about her, he mentioned her name when we went to rescue dad too." Sokka answered, cutting the air bender off. "Well, ain't that dandy?" The water bender snorted. Sudden laughter was heard in the distance, echoing throughout the temple. Not just any ghost laughter… A certain _fire bender's _laughter. "_Ursa give that back!_" They heard. Sounds of running were echoed and soon enough, the banished prince himself was running past them, chasing a flying dragon holding something between its talons. The group snickered and grinned at the sight of a sixteen year old, fire bending prince chasing a small dragon. A certain water bender on the other hand, wasn't too fond of this. A tentacle of water snaked its way across the floor and around the banished prince's ankle. He shrieked as it pulled him to the floor, allowing the small dragon to fly up unto a platform connected to a pillar. He cursed under his breath and looked back at the group, eyeing the water bender. "Who do you think you are? You come through here running after a dragon like a maniac ruining our quiet dinner!" She yelled at him. The dragon, perched on the platform croaked as if laughing at the prince. He stood and dusted his pants off, replying, "I don't think about who I am, I _know_ who I am, and I am _so_ sinc_erely_ sorry about ruining your precious dinner." He snorted, crossing his arms. "Yeah? And who do you "know" you are? – All mighty Zuko?" She shot back, Sokka looked at her with eyes full of worry. He started to shake his head slightly, as if knowing she did something wrong. Katara – ignoring her brother's actions glared at the prince. She waited for an answer but it never came. The prince merely turned and walked, mumbling to his dragon to follow. Ursa flew down and perched on his shoulder. The dragon looked back and stared at Katara and hissed, flicking its forked tongue at the water tribe girl. Katara sat down and resumed eating her stew angrily. Sokka let out a sigh, "That went better then expected…" He mumbled. Fortunately, the angry water bender ignored his comment. The rest of the dinner was silent.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The prince walked on to the stone platform where Aang and him first practiced fire bending. The dragon had let go of the parchment of which it took from its master. Zuko looked at the paper and gave a sad smile. He looked to the dragon and said, "You see this Ursa? This is my mother…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Dragon: Nightmare Of Flames**

**Pairing: Zuko & Gaang**

**Genre: Family & Tragedy**

**Rating: K+ - T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA – Simple – NOR DO I OWN THE SONG! Yes, there is a song :3**

**Chapter Title: Dragon's Music**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey guys! Look at what Lil' Flame Breath and I found over in Zuko's room!" The blind earth bender called through the hallways, running into the main area of the temple. The small dragon followed behind her and landed on her shoulder as she stopped her short sprint. "Seriously Toph? You even came up with a nickname for Ursa?" The water tribe boy questioned, raising his eyebrow, "And you were searching through my room?" The scarred boy shouted. "Sure was Sparky! What is this thing anyway?" The young girl asked him, holding up a wooden box with a dragon carving around of it. Flame carvings engulfed the sides and corners of it. The lid of the box had a smooth finish while the rest of the box had a glossy touch. "It's a music box, now give it back!" Zuko shouted at her, snatching the box back. Toph put her hands on her hips, "What's up Sparky? What's so special about a music box?". "It was my mothers. Ozai hid it from me but I found it and took it." He claimed, tucking the wooden box under his shoulder. "Oh come on Zuko! Open it up!" Sokka called out to the banished prince. He sighed and set the box down on the stone floor and soon the whole group was huddled around. He opened the lid and almost immediately, the sound of a soothing tsungi horn and the light sound of a dunhuang pipa. The song stopped and a few seconds later, a faster, more upbeat tune played. The song stopped and he closed the box. "You said that was your mom's?" The water bender asked him, "Well Sparky's mom has a taste of music!" Toph called out fist pumping. "Hey Zuko! We could dance to that upbeat song!" The avatar called out, propelling himself up using airbending. "I don't dance" He replied, giving the avatar his 'Are-You-Kidding-Me?' face. "Well, maybe you don't dance, but I sure do! Open the box again!" Aang said, enthusiasm leaking in his voice. The fire bender sighed and he opened the lid of the wooden box once again, turning the dial on the side until he heard the beginning of the upbeat song. The avatar started to move his legs and soon, Katara joined him as well. The whole Gaang was dancing in the span of a couple of minutes, with an exception of Zuko, who was practicing his fire bending katas on the stone balcony not to far away.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The orange dragon was perched on one of the stone railings connected to the balcony. He was watching his master practice the art of the dragons. Ursa flew down and stopped on the scarred boy's shoulder, causing him to stop and look at him. "_Why so serious Zuko?"_ The dragon purred to the boy, snuggling into his neck. Zuko sighed and sat down, taking the dragon off of his shoulder and into his lap. The dragon looked up and stared the fire bender in the eyes. "_Be yourself Zuko, don't be embarrassed." _Ursa croaked to him, showing his fangs. "I don't know about dancing though… It's just not… me…" The banished prince mumbled to the creature. The orange reptile nodded and hopped off of his lap and unto the stone floor that was only inches away. He curled up and opened an eye to glance at the boy, "_I'll be waiting, master."_ The dragon finished before closing his eyes and sleeping. The teenager sighed and stood, dusting off his pants and looked down at the sleeping reptile of the Fire Nation. He pouted, "Sometimes your no help Ursa." He swore he saw the dragon smirk before he turned around and walked back toward the group. "So you decided to come back and party, huh Sparky?" The blind earth bender grinned toward his direction. The banished prince scratched the back of his neck as a pink blush covered his cheeks. The song stopped and mere seconds later, a more slow tune was heard. Aang asked Katara into the dance while Sokka asked Suki. Zuko sat to the side and Toph found her way next to him. "This ain't my sort of song, what about you Sparky?" She asked the older boy. "Yeah, I'm not much of a dancer but I never really liked slow songs so much." He shrugged in reply. The song ended and Zuko jumped at the first second of the next song that played. He smirked and before he knew it, the blind earth bender was already announcing that he was going to dance. Zuko took off his shirt and shoes, leaving him only with the vest and baggy pants. **(A/N: It gets really modern here, forgive me Avatar Universe!) **The song slowly played and the Gaang formed a circle around the banished prince. He cracked his neck and shook his legs as the first few lyrics played, **(A/N: WHO REMEMBERS THIS?)**

**Youuuuuuu!**

**Soulja boy tell 'em**

**Hey I got this new dance for y'all called the Soulja Boy**

**Youuuuuuu!**

**You gotta punch – then crank back three times from left to right**

**Awwwwwwwwww! Youuuuuuuu!**

The scarred prince grinned and the Gaang looked confused at the teenager's confidence.

**Soulja boy up in this hoe**

**Watch me crank it**

**Watch me roll**

**Watch me crank that Soulja Boy**

**And Superman that hoe!**

The Gaang looked amazed at the scarred boy's unknown dance moves. Their eyes widened in shock as he continued.

**Now watch me – Youuuuuuu!**

**Crank that Soulja Boy!**

Zuko raised his arms and hopped back,

**Now watch me – Youuuuuuu!**

**Crank that Soulja Boy!**

He repeated, now going the other way.

**Now watch me – Youuuuuuu!**

**Crank that Soulja Boy!**

Once again

**Now watch me – Youuuuuuu!**

**Crank that Soulja Boy!**

**Soulja Boy up in this hoe**

He crossed his legs, and hit his ankle as he brought it up from behind.

**Watch me crank it**

**Watch me roll**

The scarred prince shook his shoulders, leaning back. He stepped forward and moved his back leg.

**Watch me crank that Soulja Boy**

**And Superman that hoe!**

Zuko lunged forward in a flying position, then went to the beginning again. The Gaang looked in shock as the prince moved, however Sokka, was grinning ear – to – ear. Sokka jumped in just as the man started singing again, and the two boys danced.

**Now watch me – Youuuuuuu!**

**Crank that Soulja Boy**

**Now watch me – Youuuuuuu!**

**Crank that Soulja Boy**

**Now watch me – Youuuuuuu!**

**Crank that Soulja Boy**

**Now watch me – Youuuuuuu!**

**Crank that Soulja Boy **

The song ended and the two boys in the middle of the circle were sweating. Panting like dogs, they grinned at each other and the rest of the group cheered. "Wow Zuko! Where'd you learn to dance like that?" The excited air bender asked his teacher. "I had to make a living in Ba Sing Se." He shrugged in reply. The rest of the group chatted about his unknown dance moves, while from a distance, a certain dragon was perched on the stone pillar. The dragon grinned as his eyes locked with the body of his master. "_Really now Zuko? Soulja Boy is so old."_ The reptile tsk'd.

**So! Soulja Boy is a really old song I understand, for Agni's sake its 2013! But I honestly had to… I mean, think about it! You can't have bad - ass Zuko dance to one of those prissy songs on High School Musical –.– You can kind of imagine him dancing to this though… Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave any suggestions or comments by reviewing or PMing me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Young Dragon: Nightmare Of Flames**

**Pairing: Zuko & Gaang**

**Genre: Friendship & Tragedy (Now Changed)**

**Rating: K+ - T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA – Simple**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Last chapter was a filler – FORGIVE ME! – But this chapter is really intense! TRUST ME! It gives us *****Hint Hint* about Zuko's past and also a hint for the Gaang too! His past has changed a bit – going a little AU BUT it is very extreme for younger children so PLEASE READ THE WARNING BELOW! Hope you enjoy the chapter**

*** - * WARNING * – * THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HINTS OF RAPE / CHILD ABUSE! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS OR ARE TOO YOUNG PLEASE DON'T READ! – THIS IS FOR A **_**MATURE**_** AUDIENCE! PLEASE NO REVIEWS COMPLAINING PLEASE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! * – * WARNING **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The Gaang sat around the campfire, enjoying the dinner that was provided by the Water Tribe girl. The teenagers and younger group members chatted about topics that were brought up out of nowhere. "So, if meat were the last type of food on the planet, would you eat it Aang?" The blind earth bender asked the monk. "It depends" He shrugged in reply. "How does it depend?" The Water Tribe boy cut in. "He likes his meat _rare_, Sokka" The banished Fire Nation prince replied to the Water Tribe boy, wiggling his eyebrow. Aang blushed, "Shush up Sparky, your making him embarrassed!" Toph smirked, raising a small pillar of earth that knocked the bowl out of the fire benders hands and splashing into his scarred face. The Gaang chuckled and laughed as the bowl slowly slid down his face, showing that he was un-amused. The Gaang finished their meals and headed to bed.

**Memories Haunted Zuko That Night**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_The door that led into the red-ish room opened, then closed mere seconds later. The boy that laid in the large bed opened his eyes and glanced at the person that entered his room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light. "F-Father?" He mumbled sleepily. "You know Prince Zuko… Ever since your mother… __**left**__… I have been thinking…" The Fire Lord started, walking slowly to the side of the bed. "About what Father?" The boy asked in reply. "I've been thinking about how much stress has been put on me… And how much I need to… __**release**__ some of it…" Ozai's shadow was dark, but you could see the evil grin that marked the man's face. The Fire Lord slowly took off his robe, "Come here Prince Zuko… You can help me with this task…" The gold trimmed red robe dropped the floor, circling around the tall man's feet. The boy whimpered in reply and started to crawl back as his father came closer. "No Father!" He shouted, as his father grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He screamed as a searing pain shot through his back and his legs. He grit his teeth and struggled against the man, gripping the bed sheets that were now soaked with blood. Tears fell down the boy's cheeks as his father cackled loudly. The man, still penetrating the boy, grabbed a pen that was set upon the drawer near the bed. He cackled sinisterly as he stabbed the boy's lower back, drawing blood from the young child. The boy screamed out in pain as his father slowly dragged the pen through his skin. Finally, the man was done. He took the pen out of the boy's skin and dropped it to the ground. He pulled himself out of his son and pulled his robe back on. All that was left of the boy, was more then just a scarred memory. All that was left of the boy was the bloody shape of a dragon that was cut into him at the edge of his back. All that was left of the boy… were scars of the past… Nightmares of flames…_

_Father… why?_

_Why did you torture me like this?_

_I am your son… Your only son…_

_Is that why?_

_I am a disgrace to you…_

_That's all I ever was…_

_Your disgrace of a son…_

_The Fire Nation's disgrace…_

_Mother's disgrace…_

_No one accepted me…_

_No one will…_

_**No One Ever Will**_

Zuko screamed as he shot up from his bedroll. Pain shot through his body, mostly in his back… His _lower_ back. The Gaang awoke with a start and glanced at the banished prince that was covered in sweat. The banished prince jumped up, only to struggle to stand as his legs were disobeying him with pain. "No… no, no, NO!" He repeated to himself. He stumbled backwards and slid down the pillar that he collided into. A sharp breath was exhaled as he grabbed the right side of his abdomen. He lifted his shirt up… _blood_. He wiped the blood away with his free hand and everything stopped. Everything froze. The Gaang stopped moving towards him, his breathing stopped, everything… _froze_. His breaths were sharp and his heart rate jumped ten fold. A dragon marked his lower back… A _bloody dragon_… Memories shot through his mind and he grabbed his head in pain. He screamed as he heard his deep laugh… _His father's evil cackling…_ The Gaang rushed over to the petrified boy, asking what happened and if he was alright. Everything was muted for the banished prince. He looked up toward the air bending monk and looked him in the eyes. No light… No flame… No hope… His eyes were dark and he said these four words that the avatar would never forget. "Please Aang… Kill him…" And then…

**Darkness**

**So! How did you guys like it? It is really really really really really really SUPPPPAAHHHHHH Dark but I think it was pretty good! Honestly, I like the idea of Zuko having a really really really really really really SUPPPPAAAHHHHHH tortured past (Not like that! I like the story line D: Im not abusive! Poor ZuZu…) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the NEXT Chapter has a really big surprise for you guys! Anyway, remember to favorite, follow, OR REVIEW! PM me OR review me if you have any suggestions about the story I LOOOVVEEE to hear from you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Young Dragon: Nightmare Of Flames**

**Pairing: Zuko & Gaang**

**Rating: K+ - T**

**Genre: Friendship & Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA – Simple**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Previously – "The banished prince jumped up, only to struggle to stand as his legs were disobeying him with pain." – "He wiped the blood away with his free hand and everything froze." – "Memories shot through his mind and he grabbed his head in pain. He screamed as he heard his deep laugh… His father's evil cackling…" -"No light… No flame… No hope… His eyes were dark and he said these four words that the avatar would never forget. "Please Aang… Kill him…" And then… __**Darkness**__"_

The Gaang rushed around the unconscious fire bender and tried to figure out what had happened. Almost immediately, Katara had laid him down and checked him out, inspecting the boy's bloody abdomen. The young bender had pulled out water from her skin – pouch and it surrounded her hands slowly. She demanded everyone to back up and knowing how serious this situation was, they complied. She looked back at the teenager and slowly pulled up his shirt farther, looking at his back this time. Water dropped to the floor as her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth in a gasp.

A dragon was cut into his lower back and it was bleeding _badly_. Seconds later, she started to heal him, closing up the cuts. Small tears made their way down her cheeks. No, she wasn't a fan of the fire bender, but to think that his typical nightmares were that bad and lead to _this_? It kept her wondering as the water glowed around his back, '_Who could've done this? Why did they do this? Why did he not tell us? We could have helped him!' _The Gaang slowly made their way to Katara's side and they were just as surprised and horrified at the banished prince's condition. The small Fire Nation reptile made his way to the teenager's side. He slightly scratched at his sleeve and howled in pain, as if begging the boy to wake up and show some sign of life besides the slight movement of his chest. However, the teenager didn't wake up that day… And he didn't wake up the following few days either.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

His golden eyes slowly opened and shut again due to the sudden brightness. His eyes adjusted and he slowly sat up, hissing at the pain that shot through his back every time that he moved his legs. His hand moved to his back in instinct and felt around. He looked down, confused that he wasn't touching his own skin, but bandages. His eyes widened in realization that he had passed out and was treated to. Meaning, the Gaang saw his mark… "Shit…" He hissed under his breath, small flames made their way out of his mouth at the sharp exhale. The banished prince bit his lip as he slowly stood up. He held the wall for support as he made his way through the room and closer to the door. '_Almost there… Just bare with the pain Zuko…'_ The teenager thought to himself. The door burst open and he yelped and jumped back in surprise as the young water bender came into view. She gasped and dropped the pail of water she had been holding. The water bender reached for banished prince and helped steady him. "Your not supposed to be out of bed!" Katara scolded him. Zuko sat back on the bed and looked away. "What are you doing?" He gasped as the water bender undid his bandages. Katara rolled her eyes and shot back, "Checking your wound, Hot Shot". "Oh? So you finally took interest in the 'Great Zuko'?" The fire prince smirked, flexing his muscles. She scoffed and smacked the back of his head. He muttered something incoherent under his breath and rubbed his head. Katara started to heal the minor scratches, "Why are you so nice to me all of the sudden?" Zuko asked out of nowhere. She stopped healing him and looked at him in surprise of the sudden question. "I… figured it out…" she whispered, barely audible. "Figured what out?" he persisted the water bender. He turned to her and she stared into his golden eyes of the royal family. "Your father did this to you… didn't he?" She quietly asked him, despair tainting her voice. He turned his head away and shut his eyes, nodding slightly. She looked down and silence filled the room. Not the awkward silence that you get at the end of the conversation, or the peaceful silence as if watching the sunrise… The silence that you got when something was realized or something really bad happened… A _deadly_ silence.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mere hours passed and Zuko was already up and walking. He had stayed in the room all day, either sleeping or just thinking, by orders of a certain water bender. Luckily, he had the company of the small dragon, that would "Talk" to him and listen to his stories and thoughts. He thought about how he would tell the group about his mark if they asked, or how he would tell them about his nightmares. The small dragon merely scoffed a small flame and told him that thinking too much would hurt him. Zuko thought of how much Mai and Ursa were alike in ways.

Silence filled the main area of the temple as the fire prince walked through the hallways and found his way next to the Gaang. "Zuko!" They shouted as they engulfed the young fire bender in hugs and slaps on the shoulder. "You had us worried Sparky!" The blind girl exclaimed, punching his shoulder, "I thought I would never see you again buddy!" Sokka shouted, dropping to his knees and crying fake tears. "Nice to see you too Sokka." He rolled his eyes in return. The water bender just smiled his way and returned to making dinner. Soon, the Gaang was sitting around the large fire and chatting as if everything was normal. Everyone knew of Zuko's state, that his father had cut him and burned him, and of the nightmares that he had. However everyone recognized that it was too early to confront him about it, especially since he had just awoke from a week's coma. The fire bender smiled as everyone laughed at his failed tea jokes, forgetting about everything that had happened in the past few weeks and for once, having fun and feeling at peace.

After the Gaang had finished eating their meals, they headed off to bed. Zuko stayed up, practicing his fire bending katas with the watchful eye of a certain dragon. Watchful until minutes later, where he had fallen asleep. Sweat dripped down his neck and his forehead as he leaned against the short wall of the stone balcony. He steadied his breathing, only to be shocked by the sudden presence of an earth bender.

"What's up Sparky?" A young voice rang through his ears. His shoulders jolted to the side and he turned his head to the incoming person. He relaxed, noticing it was only Toph. "What are you doing up this late?" Zuko asked her as she took a seat next to him. She shrugged in response, "I can't sleep until you go to sleep _Zuzu_" She mocked, grinning his way. Zuko groaned, "And why not oh great and mighty Toph?" He scoffed. "I want to make sure that you don't wake up all sweaty and nightmare-y." She shrugged once again. The blind earth bender leaned her head against the teenager's shoulder and quietly mumbled, "Believe it or not, you're the closest thing to a brother besides those two dorks over there". He shot her a confused look and smiled slightly. "Hey Zuko?" She asked. He knew this was going to be a serious question, seeing that she rarely used his name. "Yeah?" He replied. "How did you get that scar on your back?" The young earth bender asked him, rubbing her palm lightly over the shirt that covered his mark. "My father…" He quietly responded. Toph sat up straight and looked his way. "He did some pretty bad things to me as a kid… Some of them should just be forgotten…" The fire prince started. She caught on and her gray eyes widened. "You can always move forward, but you can never forget you're past Zuko." The young earth bender stated wisely. "That's pretty wise for a young girl like you." He chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. Toph pushed his arm away and pouted, "I had a conversation with a wise person once… He gave me some very good advice." He grinned at her response and leaned against the wall once again. "Zuko can you… tell me what he did?" She asked, unsure of the reply he was going to give her. His body stiffened at her question and he glanced at her. He looked to the floor and pulled the young girl closer to him. "What do you want to know?" He asked, "Everything that he did to you." She stated. Zuko sighed and started his story. "I was thirteen at the time when I had my first war meeting. I begged my uncle to let me go, telling him that I was going to rule one day and that I wanted to learn everything that I could. He finally gave in and let me in through the guards." He scoffed, "What a bad idea that was…" The teenager mumbled. "There was this really stupid general though. He suggested that we sacrifice hundreds of newer soldiers, only to use them as a distraction for the rest of the armies to attack. I of course, unknown to the consequences, spoke out to the general, saying that we could not just sacrifice young people like that. My father was displeased to say the least and ordered me to fight in an Agni Kai. I was foolish enough to accept it, thinking I would face the old wrinkly general, only to find out that it wasn't him that I was facing… it was my father." Toph gasped and turned his way, hugging his arm. Zuko continued, "I learned that it was not just the general I had disrespected, but my father was embarrassed and disrespected in my place. He ordered me to fight him but I collapsed to my knees, begging for forgiveness and mercy. This only gave him more embarrassment. He told me that I would learn my lesson, and that suffering would be my teacher… Then he burned my face… leaving me a scar that marked me forever…" He grimaced at the memory. The memory of pain and the feeling of his flesh burning at the hands of his father. Toph nodded slowly, taking in the whole story. "And your back?" She asked. "For some reason, I only remembered it recently through a nightmare. I don't know if the shock of the situation gave me short amnesia or what…" Zuko started. "It was soon after my mom had… left, and one night, Ozai had walked into my room. He told me that he was holding a lot of stress and that I could help him relieve it…" Tears welled in the boy's golden eyes as he remembered the pain and the confusion he had as a boy. "He took of his robe and he… He had…" He choked on his words as tears fell from his eyes. The blind earth bender had hugged his abdomen, "I'm s-sorry I…" He stuttered, pulling the girl's head closer toward his chest. "It's alright Zuko… I get the picture." She responded softly. Toph had hugged the older boy as he sobbed at the terrible memories and nightmares. "Zuko, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you. You got that Sparky?" She grinned. He grinned back and nodded, tears still shedding. The young earth bender gave him one last hug before heading back to her sleeping bag. He stared at her retreating figure and sighed.

"_Leaves from the vines _

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile… Tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy… Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy… Comes marching… home…"_

The fire bender closed his eyes slowly and drifted to sleep and he sung the last line. "Uncle… I really miss you…" He mumbled before finally falling to sleep.

**Phew! 2065 words! I'm so proud *****sniffle***** - Yes thank you! Thank you all! *Fake applauds in the background* Anyway! I am really proud of this chapter and I might bump up the next chapters to 1500 – 2000+ words so be excited :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I sure did and remember to review or PM me if you have any suggestions/comments – I am always happy to get comments from you guys! Toph is so sweet in this chapter :) I guess she's tough when she's Toph and she's sweet and she isn't throwing rocks at Sokka :L Once again, remember to favorite/follow if you like the story and if you like making me feel special, leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Young Dragon: Nightmare Of Flames**

**Pairing: Zuko & Gaang**

**Genre: Friendship & Tragedy**

**Rating: K+ - T/M – M Due to Last Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA – Simple**

**A/N: Well! Look e' here! Early update :P - Honestly… No idea where I am going with this story XD – I'm just kind of planning on the spot so… yeah… Anyway! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows from last chapter and this chapter is going to be a bit longer then the usual ones! Like I said in the last chapter this one and the upcoming ones are going to be a bit more intense and a bit longer (1.5K – 2K) So I hope you guys enjoy! Oh! ALSO! BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG SUPPPAAHHHH SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER! GET YOUR SOCKS READY BECAUSE THEY'RE ABOUT TO WOWZA'D! **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_Hey… Zuko… Wake up Sifu Hotman!"_

"_Yeah Sparky! Wake up! _

The banished prince groaned in return, mumbling something about 'Five More Minutes'. Two pre - teenager's giggles rang through the morning air, as they poked the sleeping fire bender with a staff and a finger. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the fire bender sat up. He groggily stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "What do you two want?" He asked, annoyed that he was woken up. "We have some fire bending practice to attend to!" The air bender replied excitingly. "I needed to ask you something about last night" The young, blind earth bender shrugged. The banished prince nodded, slowly getting to his feet.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Did I really sleep out here all night?" Zuko asked, rubbing his back. "Sure did Sparky!" Toph grinned in reply. "Why did you sleep out here anyway?" Aang asked him, stretching on the floor in front of them. "I was practicing and I guess I fell asleep" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So anyway Sparky, about last night…" The earth bender started, turning toward the fire nation prince. "Yeah?" – "Was that your Uncle's song?" His eyes widened at the question and his face turned red. "You heard that?" He exclaimed, facing the earth bender in wide eyes. She nodded and he turned away, "Yeah… My uncle sung it when his son died in the war…" Zuko replied, looking down at the floor. "Your cousin died in the war?" The monk questioned with surprise tainting his voice. "I lost a lot of my family to the war, Aang." He replied stiffly. The distant shout for food interrupted the awkward silence that had come between the three. The rest of the Gaang had headed toward the main area and began to serve the morning meal to each other. The group of teenagers enjoyed the breakfast that was made by the young water bending master, until it was interrupted by a screech of a Fire Nation Messenger Hawk. Zuko stood and held out an arm, which the red bird had landed on. He untied the message that was strapped into the container and unfolded it. Reading it slowly, his heart stopped and his eyes widened. "Zuko?..." Toph asked worriedly, feeling his heart beat. The bird had flown off and the fire bender turned around. Not saying a word to anyone, he passed a pillar and slammed it with his fist, which was engulfed by flames. A scream was passed through his lips and his knuckles bled, but he walked on into the hallway. Soon, the distant slam of the stone door was heard and the rest of the meal was silent.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The blind earth bender walked through the halls, a small orange dragon wrapped around her neck and resting on her shoulder. She slowly knocked on the stone door before moving it ajar. "Zuko?" She whispered through the slightly opened door. "Toph…" His voice was unclear and dry, "He's gone…" He choked on those words and he bit his lip. The once strong and proud fire nation prince, buried his head in his knees, broken and weakened. Toph too bit her lip and looked toward the ground, knowing whom the teenager was talking about immediately. Her fist was clenched while the other was holding the wall. A paper was thrust in her direction and the faint sound of paper snapping through the air was heard. "Missing In Betrayal… it was written from Ty Lee… she managed to find a way to send me a letter" He hissed quietly, clenching his fists around the letter. The earth bender nodded and the dragon found it's way toward its master. "He's proud of you Zuko." She whispered before leaving the room and closing the stone door behind her. From outside the room, sobs were heard. Toph leaned against the door with tears trailing down her face. She had met the man a few times before, loving every minute of it. His kindness, his wisdom, his old – man attitude… He was like an Uncle to her as well. Her hands shot up to her mouth as the teenager shouted from the room. "_Why is this happening to me?"_ He asked, "_Why me?"_ He repeated. Sobs were choked out from both of them, tears and pain were shared. But the boy's broken heart was yet to be mended once again.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Days had past and none of the Gaang had seen Zuko since the day the messenger hawk arrived. Nobody knew what had happened besides Toph and it stayed that way. The dinner was unforgettable though… Shouts were heard through the hallways and regret filled words were spoken.

The banished prince walked through the halls with his head hung low. Everyone stared when he had entered the main area. He sat down next to Toph and raised his head to face the Gaang. His eyes were closed and he forced a grin, "Sorry" Was all that he said to them. "Oh, look who decided to join us" The water bender spat. She walking toward the campfire and served the food, then sat down. "This isn't the best time Katara, someone he loved was lost." Toph replied, calmly taking the bowl from the water master. "What would a monster like him know about love?" She screeched, throwing her bowl down and jumping up. She pointed a finger at the fire bender who hung his head. "All he knows of is war and hatred! It runs in the blood of family - takers doesn't it?" She continued on. "Katara! Do you even realize what your saying?" Toph yelled back. "Do you even realize what he has been through? The fucked up past that he has had?" The earth bender grit her teeth, "It's obvious you don't even notice how much he is holding back, seeing that you are caught up in your own world!" The blind girl shouted at the water bender. "Oh then tell me Toph! Tell me what he has been through! Tell me what the great, prince of the Fire Nation, that had his feet soaked and rose petals dropped in front of him every time he walked, has lost! Tell me of the supposed 'Terrible Past' that he has had!" Katara yelled back, by this point the argument was interrupted by the fire nation prince setting down his empty bowl calmly and standing up. He dusted off his pants and bowed slightly toward the water bender. He mumbled a 'Thank You' and walked off. "Sparky wait up!" The blind earth bender shouted after the retreating fire bender before walking after him. "So you're not going to tell me huh? Your not going to embarrass yourself and say that his supposed 'Terrible Past' was him just stubbing his toe on his royal, gold dresser?" The water bender spat at Toph. The earth bender froze and turned her head to face the water bender. "You really want to know?" She asked her stiffly. Katara nervously nodded at how serious she had become. Toph blew strands of hair out of her face and crossed her arms. She shot the water bender a bored look, "Let me put this is words so I don't have to tell a complicated story to you Sugar Queen. His cousin died, age 10. His grandfather sent Ozai, his father that willingly agreed, to kill him, age 10. His mother was banished in favor of him not dying, age 10. Raped and scarred by his father, age 11 - 12. Scarred and banished for speaking out of turn, age 13. His uncle, the man who helped him through his life in now most likely dead, age 16 – Or the present." The blind earth bender turned around and started to walk after the fire prince, leaving the Gaang in shock. "Oh and next time you talk about someone's family and loved ones, do a little research. Your not the only one that lost their mom to the fire nation." Toph said over her shoulder. Katara was left to stand alone in front of the Gaang.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The exiled prince leaned against a pillar in the shadows, listening to every word that was spoken from Toph. Every memory that was paraphrased and every insult that was thrown from the water tribe member. In his lap sat a orange dragon that stared at his master's expressionless face. After the argument was over, the earth bender had found her way over to the stone floor next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and then he finally spoke. "He's alive somewhere… I feel it."

**Cool beans! 1.5+ K Words! I have some surprises up my sleeve for the next chapter and I know! Katara seemed like a total dickwad in this chapter! Yes they will make up, but I'm not sure if it will be the next chapter. Anyway! If you have any suggestions or comments then PM me or review! Or if you just want to be an absolute sweet heart then you can always favorite/follow! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Young Dragon: Nightmares Of Flames**

**Pairing: Zuko & Gaang**

**Genre: Friendship & Tragedy**

**Rating: K+ - T/M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA – Simple**

**A/N: Hey! – I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was working on that one-shot that I posted yesterday! (Read if you like) I also ran out of ideas for a little bit ;–; ALSO! I am working on a new project (No, not a story – I know you guys were excited for my writing and everything :P) that will be a surprise! When I upload it/post it (Once again, not a story) I will inform you guys! Anyway! Replying to one of my reviews – My usual updates are on Mondays and Thursdays and sometimes on weekends! So, I guess no more asking for when the next update is eh? :P – But I know! – Poor Zuko is never catching a break eh? Anyway, thanks for the reviews and everything guys! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for it only being 1K words or so… D: This chapter is a bit on Katara's POV in the beginning but not first person so… yeah… enjoy :D**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Her mind slapped her, her heart ached, and her gut dropped to the depths of Earth's core. Every word that was spoken was immediately regretted as the blind earth bender mentioned his father in the list of things of his 'Terrible Past' that she didn't believe. Her accusing finger had gradually lowered and her eyes widened in realization as she soaked in the girl's words like a sponge. '_W-Wait… He was… No…'_ The regretful water bender looked to the floor and walked toward her room. For the rest of the Gaang, the dinner was silent and sorrowful.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Katara slowly woke up, taking her out of any dreams she was unconsciously thinking of. She gradually stood up and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. A sudden regretful feeling fell into her stomach as she realized her actions of the night before. She sighed and cautiously stepped into the hallway, making sure she made little noise that would wake up the others. As she made her way toward the open area of the temple, she couldn't shake off the constant sound in her ear. The water bender stopped and listened carefully, turning around in surprise. Muffled whimpers were heard from mere doors away. Her eyes widened in realization, as she saw it was none other then the fire bender's room. She slowly made her way to the stone door that separated her and the teenager in the room. The whimpers and sobs were heard clearly as she knocked lightly on the door. "Zuko?..." She asked when no one had answered. Still, her calls were met with silence and this had agitated the young water bender. She stubbornly opened the door and was met with the back of the teenage fire bender. His shoulders violently shook and his head was buried in his knees. In front of him was a candle, flickering violently. Shadows danced on the walls and Katara suddenly moved. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped his shoulders and tears were streaming down her dark cheeks.

She didn't know why she was crying. No… Actually, she did know. She understood the pain of the weak fire bender, even though she hadn't suffered the amount of loss that he has. Minutes later, the crying was lessened and the banished prince had raised his head. His face was marked with tears that were still falling, but had a wide smile on it. Zuko wiped his eyes and tried to stop his crying, which had failed. His voice cracked as he chuckled, "Surprising huh?" He started, "Understanding the loss of an enemy?" His chuckle had turned out into a short laugh. "I'm so, so sorry." Zuko turned to face the water bender. The sincereness in the fire bender's voice had astonished the Water Tribe girl. Katara had once again wrapped her arms around the banished prince and whispered, "Me too".

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The water bender had started to make breakfast along with the Fire Nation prince. He started to raise the fire, slightly boiling the water in the cauldron above it, meanwhile Katara had started to cut a variety of vegetables and meats. Soon, the rest of the Gaang had woken up and was amazed at the sight of the two teenagers working together. "Looks like they finally made up huh, Snoozles?" The boomerang master nodded in agreement to the earth bender's comment. "It was getting old seeing Katara glare at him every time he breathed" Sokka added. "Not that she can glare very well." Toph grinned at her inside joke. The Gaang started to eat and after, they went to do their individual jobs. Zuko and Aang were training, Sokka was sharpening his boomerang, Toph was picking out funk from her toes, Suki was watching her boyfriend sharpen his favored weapon, the three amigos (Teo, Haru, and The Duke) were exploring the temple, and Katara was observing the two boys practice fire bending.

The master started to show the young avatar a basic kata, going through the moves with grace and ease. His feet slid lightly across the stone floor and his arms produced red and orange fire. The banished prince looked toward the air bender to see if he was paying any attention. Unfortunately, he was too distracted on a platypus - moth to see his master coming toward him. A quick slap to the back of the head and a scolding was enough for the avatar to not get distracted. But as soon as Aang's scolding was over, the master's was next. The water bender had shot up and advanced toward the banished prince. The fire bender had turned around when a certain water bender punched the the back of his head. He turned around with a glare only to cower in fear as she started her own "Lesson". As soon as she was done, the fire bender was literally hiding behind the twelve – year old and shaking. The power of being a woman huh?


End file.
